


【EC】The Gift

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 这个情人节，查尔斯必须要向自己的哥哥讨教如何再次吸引自家Alpha的秘诀，但他没想到会把两个人一起坑了进去。伪 4P！老万（兰谢尔）X 一战查（查尔斯），小万（艾瑞克） X 天启查（泽维尔）我只会这种区分ORZ
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	【EC】The Gift

“先生，不顺便带一盒巧克力回去给您的Alpha吗？”

还捎带凉意的夜晚，查尔斯站在满是心形装饰的咖啡店里，接过店员手里的杯子，听到对方带着营业性的甜美微笑这么问道。

“如果您还没有准备的话，我建议可以尝试一下这个新的榛子口味。明天就是情人节了，我想您的Alpha一定会高兴的。”

是啊、是啊，情人节——这个节日很难被忽略，特别是如果在一个月之前商场就开始摆出相应装饰和各式巧克力，整条街都开始弥漫着甜香气味的话，那忘掉2.14日是什么日子就变成了一件几乎不可能的事情。

“嗯，”他含糊地回答道，摸了摸自己手上的婚戒，“那就买一盒吧。”

十分钟后，查尔斯拿着咖啡，把巧克力盒子丢进车后座，有些泄气。他已经买了好几盒不同口味的巧克力，甚至想自己做一块，但是他的Alpha已经好几天早出晚归，他根本没办法问对方情人节有什么安排。

说实话，他最近不太开心，因为他的婚姻似乎出现了问题。查尔斯系好安全带，瞟了一眼副驾驶上的包，叹了一口气，将车驶出车位，向自己的哥哥家开去。

三年的婚姻可能已经迎来瓶颈，Alpha最近都不太碰他，回家就只是抱着他睡觉。虽然他不是那种以Alpha为中心的Omega，事实上，他刚拿到第三个博士学位：但Alpha的冷淡还是让查尔斯怀疑自己是不是已经失去了对丈夫的吸引力。

当他来到哥哥家门前的时候，里面正亮起暖黄的灯，他来过这里不少次，但没有一次像现在这样紧张。查尔斯把咖啡一口气喝完，捏瘪了咖啡杯，将它随手扔进了车载垃圾桶；又深吸一口气，拿起背包，锁好车门，来到门口，点着脚尖踟蹰了几秒，还是按响了门铃。

门很快就开了，他的哥哥带着笑容打开了门。

“查尔斯！你来了，我刚好备完课。”

“希望我没有打扰你，泽维尔。”

两个人拥有如出一辙的蓝眼睛和柔软的棕色头发，只是查尔斯的头发不如哥哥的长。

“不会，今天艾瑞克也不在家。”

泽维尔把弟弟让了进来，他穿着香芋色的居家服，这让他整个人都显得更温柔了些，查尔斯觉得就连他把头发别到耳后的动作都很好看。也许这是一个撩人的好动作，他想着，本来想学一学，但他马上发现自己的头发太短了，根本不需要别到耳朵后面。

“你和兰谢尔谈过了吗？我是说——他和艾瑞克不太一样，不是一个会把心情表露出来的人。”

“没有，他最近都很晚回家。”查尔斯闷闷地回答。他同意哥哥的说法，他是在泽维尔和艾瑞克宣布结婚的家庭聚会上第一次见到兰谢尔的，那时候他的哥哥已经取得了教授的职位，要嫁给一个年龄比他小的Alpha，他也就得以认识了艾瑞克的兄长。查尔斯还记得刚见面的时候他就忍不住多看了那个人几眼，虽然和艾瑞克长得很像，但你很难把他们认错：兰谢尔发型更利落，气质也稍微沉静一些，而艾瑞克的英俊多少是有些锋利的。

那次聚会之后没多久他们就搞到了一起，兰谢尔好像对追求自己弟弟老婆的弟弟没什么心理障碍——总之，在经过一番纠结之后，他们也决定结婚了。

“那很好啊，这不是亲上加亲了吗？”泽维尔知道这个消息的时候笑意盈盈地说，“我们以后甚至不用太在意圣诞节回谁家了。”

不过那已经是三年前的事情，至于这个“很好”还能持续多久，查尔斯真的没有一点把握。哥哥的婚姻从来没有出现过这样的问题，艾瑞克永远对他有满满的独占欲，这也是自己现在在这里的原因：他需要哥哥教他如何再次吸引自己的Alpha。

“别担心，查尔斯，他可能只是最近太忙了，你们只是需要一点点小小的情趣，我会帮你的，这会是他最好的情人节礼物。东西你带来了吗？”泽维尔安抚地拍拍他的背，把他带进了卧室。

“带了，这个……要怎么用？”查尔斯迟疑着把背包打开，从里面拿出一件尺寸明显比他宽大的衬衫，“这是兰谢尔最常穿的……”

“Omega的邀请很多时候不用太刻意，查尔斯。”泽维尔边说边调暗了卧室灯光，从大床旁的衣柜里也拿出了一件T恤，看大小明显是属于艾瑞克的，“你只需要‘无意’让他们发现就行，最好是在他们快回家的时候。另外注意，灯光不要太亮，让他能隐隐约约看到你就好。”

查尔斯目瞪口呆地看着泽维尔爬上床，他从不知道灯光还有讲究。教授慢慢脱下了裤子，只穿着内裤对他招了招手：“别害羞，这只是教你技巧而已。”

他跪到床边，教授那双时常拿笔的手伸进了自己的内裤，勾着内裤边把它褪了下来，将它挂在脚腕上，形状漂亮的性器从同样是棕色的体毛里露出来，垂在白皙的大腿边。查尔斯当然不是没见过泽维尔这副样子，他们小时候几乎每天一起洗澡。

“你可以用他的衣服这样，”教授拿起T恤，把它放到自己的鼻尖下，握住自己的性器，边嗅着布料的味道边开始轻轻地套弄自己，“裹住自己……”

没几下泽维尔的性器就半勃了起来，他揪起一点衣角，裹在了柱身上，继续着之前的动作，但就这一点小小的变化，整个气氛就变得更加色气了。

大概从他们先后分化之后，查尔斯就再也没有见过哥哥没穿裤子的样子了……泽维尔真的已经成长为了一个很优秀的Omega，他这样想着，学着哥哥的动作开始脱自己的衣服。

“嗯……不、不用脱上衣，下面脱了就好，你得让他们觉得你是忍不住了才偷偷用Alpha的衣服弄自己。”教授轻喘着说，房间里开始弥漫出一股甜甜的信息素味道。

“这样……”查尔斯也脱下了裤子，把它们丢到地板上，闻着兰谢尔的气味，觉得有些口干舌燥，用衬衫裹上自己的性器的时候轻轻颤了颤。

“等他们到了房间门口，你的动作就可以快一些。”教授好像跪都跪不住了，腰一软就半卧在了床上，他快速撸动了两下完全变硬的器官，打开双腿，手隔着T恤布料覆上了囊袋后面的那条软缝，“然后再这样，注意腰的动作……”

他用Alpha的衣服揉弄、摩擦着自己，不一会儿衣服上就透出了深色的水渍，教授又用腿缝夹紧了T恤，挺动腰部，像是迫不及待的要去磨手上的那块布料。查尔斯甚至看见他的中指一下一下地往密缝里探，只是被布料挡了回来，他尽力跟着哥哥的步调，两个Omega在卧室里用各自Alpha的衣服自慰，信息素的甜腻渐渐融合在一起，查尔斯甚至觉得闻到了一股既甜又淡的奶香。

“嗯……啊……这时候他们就该看到你了，然后……你就叫他的名字，如果在床上有特殊的称呼，就那样叫他。”泽维尔微皱眉头，表情难耐、隐忍、苦闷，但又不可思议的撩人，查尔斯暗暗记了下来，昏暗的灯光让他看得不是很真切，他不知道自己是不是学得很好。

“兰谢尔……先生……唔……”他试着出了声，Alpha在床上喜欢被这么叫，喘息随着这个名字再也咬不住了，但他在意乱情迷中还得分出一丝理智来注意哥哥的教学。

“被‘发现’之后要恰到好处的惊慌，就像这样……唔嗯！”教授本来有些迷离的、半眯着的眼睛突然睁大了，停下所有的动作，往床里面缩了缩，声音发着颤：“你……你怎么回来了？”

查尔斯还在想哥哥的演技真的很好，下一秒一个冷冷的声音就从背后传来，激得他浑身都绷紧了：“你在干什么，查尔斯？”

一瞬间充满威压感的信息素味道就向他扑来，是他熟悉的味道，被标记的Omega对其他Alpha的信息素不敏感，所以泽维尔闻不到这股气味——但他看见他哥哥也发着抖，显然也正被Alpha的味道压得喘不过气来。

他艰难地转过身，两个Alpha——兰谢尔和他的弟弟——正站在卧室门口。

“你们两个自己在这里玩？”艾瑞克先跨了进来，想把教授从大床的角落里抓出来，“多久了？我难道没有喂饱你吗？”

“不是，艾瑞克，是……”

“是我……呜，”查尔斯被侵略性的信息素逼得发晕，很明显两个Alpha都有些生气，他不能让泽维尔蒙受不白之冤，“想让哥哥教我……怎么才能、才能……诱惑自己的Alpha。”

他说完这句话眼睛都红了，紧紧抿着嘴唇，不敢看兰谢尔。

“你和别人学怎么诱惑我。”兰谢尔挑了挑眉毛，听不出喜怒，倒是艾瑞克的声音沉了下去：“你教别的Omega怎么诱惑Alpha？”

“查尔斯是……我弟弟……啊！”

艾瑞克终于把泽维尔教授抓了过来，两个Alpha都不得不承认这场诱惑卓有成效：他们刚进客厅就闻到了Omega的信息素，等在卧室外面听到声音、再到打开门、看到Omega们正用自己的衣服在自慰的时候，就都已经完全硬了。

“那就继续吧。”兰谢尔淡淡地说，“好好完成这场教学。”

房间里Alpha信息素的浓度已经足够能逼自己的Omega发情了。事实上，查尔斯觉得身下的衬衫已经完全湿透，正黏黏地粘在腿根上，他当然还想要更多……另一边的教授也没好多少，他的哥哥本来就要更加熟于性事，此刻更是反常的敏感，只被自己的Alpha一碰，就软软地向前扑倒到对方怀里。

“把查尔斯抱到沙发上去。”艾瑞克看了一眼站着不动的兄长，显然是默认了他的想法，“泽维尔已经怀孕了，我要小心些，这张床可能承受不住四个人。”

“怀孕……？”查尔斯敏锐地捕捉到了这个词，他好像终于知道了那丝若有若无的奶味到底从何而来，“我都不知道！”

“你现在最好不要再想着别人。”兰谢尔一把将他抱起来，扔进了沙发里，扯松自己的领带，“不过你可以好好看看，你不是想学吗？”

查尔斯整个人都被死死压在沙发上，还被板着下颚去看一边床上的动静。刚才和哥哥一起抚弄自己的羞耻感好像一下子全部上来了，脸红得像是要滴出血来，他胡乱推拒着身前人的胸膛，兰谢尔手向下一伸，狠狠拧了一下他光裸的大腿内侧，手掌往旁边稍稍偏了一下，就摸到一手滑腻。

“我没有……”很快他就什么都说不出来了，上面的和下面的嘴轻易地就被手指所侵入，搅得他不得不扬起脖颈才能勉强吞咽下生理性的津液。

另一边，在床上的泽维尔教授似乎也不是太好过。他已经被信息素逼得意乱情迷，只能勉强直起身子，半跪着去解艾瑞克的皮带，用牙齿拉开对方的裤链，先是伸出舌头，隔着布料描摹出湿湿的痕迹，再颤抖着脱掉了碍事的内裤，扶着Alpha的腰，张嘴就含住了弹出来的器官。

从这个角度查尔斯看不到什么东西，只能看到哥哥不时被顶得鼓起来的脸颊和不断吞咽的喉结。

“唔……哈啊……”

泽维尔的技巧似乎真的很好，前后吞吐的动作情色又不下流，艾瑞克扶着他的后脑，爽得手指深埋进深棕色的柔软发丝中，不住地动腰往更深处撞，看得查尔斯心头一跳。

他突然有些不甘心。以往自己每次给兰谢尔做口活的时候（虽然他这么做的次数不算太多），对方都不会主动有什么动作，最多只会在要射的时候皱着眉头抵住他的喉咙，而且自从有一次他稍微被呛到以后，Alpha就再也不那么做了。我连练习的机会都没有！查尔斯忿忿地想，心里一横，开始模仿着教授哥哥的节奏，用舌尖轻轻舔弄吸吮Alpha放在他嘴里的手指，就像是在舔他最喜欢的什么东西——就连屁股也夹紧了，主动随着指节进出的动作小幅度摆动腰部。

年长的Alpha动作一顿，猛地把埋在他体内的手指抽了出来，不轻不重地打了一下查尔斯悬空在沙发外面的半个白嫩的臀瓣，发出“啪”的一声，又狠狠地揉捏了两把：“不许这么浪！”

“呜……你都不碰我，你是不是不喜欢我了……”

兰谢尔被这句话弄得有些头疼——下面也疼，只不过是硬的。

“不要挑战我的忍耐力。”Alpha威胁性地挺了挺胯，小他好几岁的Omega腿一伸，就从背后环住了他的腰，抬起刚刚还被手指插着的屁股去蹭他顶起帐篷的性器。

“你不喜欢我了，”查尔斯咬着嘴唇，看起来快急哭了，揪着还一直攥在手里的衬衫，有些毫无章法地委屈，“兰谢尔先生……唔！”

兰谢尔深吸一口气，突然反手抓住了查尔斯的脚踝，直起身子，一用力，Omega就整个人倒在了沙发上。还没等他觉得哥哥教的东西果然有用，Alpha就一边膝盖半跪在他脸颊边，扶着沙发靠背，用单手在他面前，慢慢地解开了自己的裤子。

“含着它。”

粗硬的性器就戳在查尔斯嘴角，Alpha甚至用顶端侧面轻轻打了两下他的脸颊。在床上兰谢尔通常都能算得上温柔，从来没有说过那么强硬的话，查尔斯把腿蜷了起来，抖了抖睫毛就把它含了进去。

这个姿势让火热的硬物轻易就能撞到口腔最深处，Omega刚开始就被迫给骑在自己脸边的人来了个深喉，这和手指的尺寸可不一样，他扶着Alpha的腿根努力把茎身全部吞下去，但吞咽的速度根本跟不上发了狠的顶撞，他只能嘴里呜呜咽咽的抬起湿漉漉的眼睛求助的看着自己的Alpha。

而他得到的回应是一下更深的顶弄以及兰谢尔舔舔嘴唇嘴边勾起的微笑：“今天我可不会再忍了。”

孕期对于Alpha信息素的渴望让泽维尔教授有些头晕目眩，他甚至都不记得是什么时候被翻了个身压在床上的，不过还好艾瑞克有记得给他的腹部垫一个靠垫。当他听到沙发那边传来一声压抑的哭喘时，年轻Alpha那根被自己舔得又硬又热的性器正抵在软穴入口磨来磨去，都快被变得尤其敏感的穴口流出来的体液浇透了。

“查、查尔斯……？”

天生对弟弟的担心把他的理智拉回来了一丁点，Omega下意识地转头，只能就着昏暗的灯光模糊地看到自己的弟弟正被高高拉起一只腿架在Alpha肩上，还没等他看清楚，艾瑞克突然就狠狠地顶了进来。

“呜啊……！不、不要突然……唔！”

教授小声地请求着，艾瑞克随手拿起刚才掉在旁边的T恤，拿衣角揉出一个小团，趁着Omega压抑不住的呻吟，把那小团布料塞进了他的嘴里。

“放心，哥哥会把他照顾的很好。”艾瑞克一边缓慢地磨着颤巍巍吸着他的甬道，一边把手伸到前面隔着最喜欢的那件香芋色居家服去揉自己Omega的胸肉，本来只是隐隐约约的奶香好像一下子浓了起来。

“唔唔！”他的Alpha实在是太熟悉这具身体了，抽插虽然慢但是有力，几乎要把里面的每一处软肉都碾开，每次都有一种自己要被操熟了的错觉——他本来就已经被操到怀孕了——然而他没办法抗议，快感弄得泽维尔浑身都软了，舌尖也失去了力气，连只是虚虚地塞在嘴里的布团都没有办法顶出来。

更过分的是，艾瑞克好像还嫌这样不够容易顶弄他似的，连哄带骗地将他翻了个面，又从正面撞了进来，俯下身隔着衣服去叼他的乳粒，在上面上留下一个圆圆的湿痕，刚好能透出Omega乳尖的形状。

“不要揉了……也别、别吸！”泽维尔现在才想起来他可以用手拿出嘴里塞着的布团，被胸前的刺激弄得眼睛都红了，“才刚怀上没、没多久……我还没有……”

他实在是说不下去了，这个夜晚实在是淫荡的不可思议，他不用看都知道自己的弟弟被顶得都快哭出来了，虽然查尔斯肯定听不到，但他就是没有办法再继续任何孕期的话题。

“那我换另一个会有东西出来的地方，怎么样，我的教授？”艾瑞克一把握住了他没有被碰过就戳在两人腹部之间的器官，在他耳边低声说。

查尔斯此刻才觉得勾引自己的Alpha说不定是个错误的决定。脱下了温柔表象的年长Alpha简直是用性器把他一下下地往沙发上钉，他总算知道了兰谢尔说的“忍耐”是什意思。

“你说你和你哥哥谁会哭得更厉害？”Alpha下身不断挺动，威胁似的揉了揉他的臀肉，“之前我从没让你哭出来过，是吧？宝贝。”

要说恶劣程度，兰谢尔比自己的兄弟绝对是有过之而无不及。他的Omega年纪小，在床上又总是容易眼睛红红，他总是怕把人弄坏了，每次都在对方真的哭出来之前又顶又哄地先让他高潮。而查尔斯竟然怀疑他不喜欢他了！

“不要……不要碰了，我又……呜呜……”

而现在，查尔斯已经哭得湿透了。他在Alpha第一次顶进生殖腔的时候就忍不住射了，之后被又撸又摸地弄得射了第二次，就连生殖腔里面也潮吹了一次，兰谢尔还一边撞他一边套弄着前端，丝毫没有放过他得意思。

“我不要再去了……受不了……求、求你……”

哥哥还在旁边，本来他是无论如何都说不出这样求饶的话来的，但泽维尔显然也已经没办法分神来关心他了，查尔斯只能隐隐约约的听见教授也快崩溃似地求着自己的Alpha“放开”、“让我去”“求你了”之类的话，还有越来越明显的哭腔。

“听听你们两个，让你们去也要哭，不让你们去也要哭。”艾瑞克突然说，用的音量恰好让沙发这边也能听见。

“呜嗯……！”

查尔斯恨不得找个地洞钻进去。但他实在是不行了，兰谢尔把自己的性器完全抽出，又一下子顶到底，热乎乎的体液被挤了出来，顺着大腿流下去，奇异触感让他绷紧了背，腿根也跟着抽搐起来，而他这次几乎已经什么都射不出来了。

“兰谢尔……先生……唔嗯！把我灌、灌满……请求你……哈啊！”

这句话是在他和兰谢尔宣布结婚的当天晚上泽维尔悄悄教他的，说让他实在受不了的时候试着说说看，他当时脸就热得不行，后来也一次都没有用过。但此刻，上面下面都湿得一塌糊涂的Omega只想绞紧暖穴让Alpha射出来，只能断断续续地又哭又哀求。

Alpha们的比赛好像已经要进入最后阶段，他脑袋一片混乱，只剩下了结合处的高热和过度高潮后敏感的神经，腿被高高的拉起来，自己的Alpha半跪在哥哥家的沙发上不断操弄流水的软穴，这件事本身对他来说就已经太超过了。

“你们兄弟真是、唔……都很会哭。”艾瑞克在床上一向喜欢用语言逗弄比自己年长的Omega，他其实满心满眼都是胡乱用头碾着枕头、手指无力抓挠着床单的教授，但嘴上还是没停下，而平时温柔的Omega也的确很吃这一套，比如这句随着顶撞而有些断续的话，没有任何下流的词汇，却让泽维尔本来就不断流出清液又得不到释放的性器一跳。

他早就用里面高潮了几次，但是前面被掐住的感觉真的让他快崩溃了。教授讨好地挺胸，让自己的乳肉能完全落进那只还在又掐又捏的手掌里，用红红的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着自己的Alpha：“别弄了……嗯！等涨起来我留一些给你、给你吃，好不好？我真的好想射了……”

而他也熟知怎样才能让Alpha给他最想要的东西。

“嘶……腿并拢！”

艾瑞克猛地抽了出来，他可不能射在里面——泽维尔听话的夹紧双膝，双腿被压到胸前，粗大的性器毫不客气地磨着腿根，在腿缝间抽插，他甚至能看到发红的顶端撞着自己的囊袋，肉体撞击发出“啪啪”的声响，Omega几乎是在Alpha放开掐着他性器根部的瞬间就呜咽着射了出来。

“哈啊……嗯……”艾瑞克最后射在他小腹上的时候，泽维尔被微凉的液体激得一抖，意识有些涣散，过了几秒才在查尔斯拔高的哭声中回过神来。

“查……查尔斯？”

沙发那边在那声压抑的尖叫之后就没了声音，只剩下低低的喘息，他恍惚看见兰谢尔把查尔斯楼到了怀里。

“我没、没事……唔。”

查尔斯靠在年长Alpha的怀里，后者正缓缓撸动着他刚刚又射了的性器，来帮助他度过激烈高潮之后的余韵，刚刚兰谢尔成结射在了他的生殖腔里面，这个举动多少有些安抚的意味。

安静下来的房间只有浓烈的信息素味道还留着，但淫靡的气息却一点也没有减少。

“你说你会很晚回来。”泽维尔先开口，语调留着性爱之后特有的低喘，“为什么会和兰谢尔在一起？”

从情热漩涡中出来的教授一下子就抓住了事情的本质：“你们是不是有事瞒着我们？”

“没有，教授。”艾瑞克亲着他的耳垂，很聪明地明白在过度索取之后要怎样示弱：“哥哥问了我一些孩子的问题——他想要准备一个浪漫的情人节，最棒的夜晚，最好让查尔斯能怀孕，我只是想帮帮他。”

“你想要孩子。”查尔斯猛然想起Alpha的确是有一段时间没有抽过烟草，连酒也没喝了，而他竟然比艾瑞克还要晚知道这个消息。

“是的，宝贝，别生气，我也只能找自己的兄弟求助啊。”兰谢尔把Omega圈在怀里又摸又亲，好像想让他没力气去想这件事情，“我们扯平了，好吗？”

在得了便宜之后卖乖这件事情上，Alpha两兄弟一向是无师自通。

“你……嗯、是在准备这个吗？”

查尔斯被亲得快忘了生气，被成结内射本来就消耗了他大部分的体力：“你没有不喜欢我……”

“我怎么会不喜欢你呢？我得到了最好的情人节礼物，你是世界上最可爱的Omega。”

“这我不能同意。”艾瑞克突然插嘴，“就算他是泽维尔的弟弟也不行。”

“幼稚。”

泽维尔靠在Alpha怀里，眼睛都快睁不开了，熟悉的怀抱让他安心，孕期再加上那么激烈的运动，疲劳正向海浪一样向他袭来。

“睡吧。”不知道是谁说了一句，轻柔的吻落在他们的唇上。

“情人节快乐。”不知道是谁又补充了一句，他们进入了沉沉的梦乡。


End file.
